The present invention relates to a method of producing a succession of self-adhesive labels on a length of release material.
UK-A-2199010 discloses a method of and an apparatus for producing labels in which a succession of individual labels are applied to a layer of a pressure-sensitive adhesive which itself has been applied to a surface of a length of a release material and wherein the labels and the layer of pressure-sensitive adhesive are cut to form the required self-adhesive labels and waste portions of the applied labels and of the pressure-sensitive adhesive are removed from the release material. Whilst the method and apparatus disclosed in that earlier specification provide an advantage over earlier methods in that it is not required to adhere individual labels to an intermediary self-adhesive support web, the method and apparatus disclosed do suffer from an additional disadvantage in that it is required to remove excess adhesive and waste portions of the applied label.